


What I Need (is a good defense)

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxciet - Freeform, Fluff, Illnesses, Knives, M/M, Minor threats of violence, so like they don't mean that they want to hurt each other, these two are tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Janus is sick and his soulmate won't stay home to warm him up.Day 8 of Soulmate September- The temperature of your chest gets hotter and colder as the distance between you and your soulmate decreases and increases respectively
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	What I Need (is a good defense)

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not based on the time I got mono and felt like I was gonna freeze in a hot car in the middle of summer, wrapped in a comforter. mono sucks.

"There's got to be a precedent," Janus murmured to himself, hugging the thick comforter closer to his shoulders as he flipped through the book he had  _ borrowed  _ from Logan earlier that week. The heavy legal tome was filled with case studies of court cases that were focused on soulmates. Unfortunately, most of the cases had more to do with identification than what Janus was looking for.

He hissed through his teeth, growing more and more frustrated with each page. He was running out of time; Virgil would be home any minute now. He could feel the faint rise of heat in his chest and quickly hid the book under the pillows on the couch and tried to look as miserably sick as he felt.

Virgil struggled with the key but finally managed to open the door one-handed, the other weighed down with bags of groceries.

"Well there you are," Janus scoffed, "honestly, Virgil, I almost died of hypothermia."

"No you did not," Virgil rolled his eyes, unloading an armload of bags on the kitchen counter, "I literally don't work far enough away for you to get that cold."

"But you weren't here and I was  _ cold _ and you didn't come home for lunch," Janus pouted, keeping an eye on Virgil’s reaction as he put away all the food he'd bought.

"To give you all the more time to plot how to sue me," Janus could feel the heat rising in his chest as Virgil walked over and kissed his forehead.

" _ What? I would never- _ "

"Logan texted me about the book missing from his apartment two days ago."

"Curses!" Janus sighed and pulled the book back out from under the pillow, "I might consider dropping the charges if you'd just cuddle me instead of going to work."

Virgil snorted, "yeah, don't think that's gonna work out when we can't pay rent because you're too much of a baby to deal with feeling cold for a few hours."

Virgil turned to walk back to the kitchen and Janus reached out to grab his wrist, missing by a few inches.

"Come back!" He whined.

"One, I'm still mad at you. Two, I'm making dinner," Virgil smirked at Janus while getting out the ingredients and pot he needed.

Janus huffed and wrapped his blanket around himself tighter, "I did  _ nothing _ to deserve such frigid treatment."

"Nothing?" Virgil raised an eyebrow, "you sure you want to sass me while I'm holding a knife?"

"Oh, you wouldn't dare," Janus laughed weakly.

"Try me."

"You can't bluff  _ me _ , Virge. I know you won't do anything to hurt me."

"Only because you're sick right now," Virgil smiled and returned to preparing soup while Janus went back to reading. 

Virgil set the pot to simmer and walked back out to the living room couch. Janus looked up, feeling the heat in his chest intensified. Virgil sat on the edge of the couch and took one of Janus' hands in his while touching the back of his other hand to Janus' forehead.

"Jan, you're freezing."

"I told you," Janus smiled faintly.

"But I'm literally right here. I'm worried there's something more going on than just a virus," Virgil trailed his hand down to the other’s cheek. Janus leaned into the warm touch and Virgil couldn’t help but smile. He was incredibly worried and unable to do much other than scheduled doctor's appointments and keep them afloat while Janus was unable to work.

"Get some rest, Jan. The soup will be done soon."

Janus got up from the couch, still wrapped in the comforter like a burrito, and made his way into the dining room while Virgil served up the soup. Despite the large table, they sat next to each other, holding hands as they ate. Virgil had trained himself to be ambidextrous solely for this purpose. 

"Can we at least cuddle tonight?" Janus asked, squeezing Virgil’s hand.

"Okay, but no kissing. I don't want mono," Virgil smirked. He flipped his bangs out of his eyes and grinned at Janus’ pout, "not my fault you got the kissing disease."

"I was drunk!"

"Still rude to kiss another dude in front of me. Karma."

"Virgil…"

"It's fine. I'm over it. We can't afford to both get sick, so just focus on getting better."

"Virgil, I'm sorry."

Virgil looked up in surprise. He reached out to feel Janus’ forehead again, "are you feeling delirious? You never apologize."

"Well, you deserve one. But don't get used to it," Janus stuck his tongue out at Virgil before taking another spoonful of soup.

"Noted. Thank you," Virgil smiled, resolving to book another appointment for Janus as soon as possible.

After dinner they curled up on the couch together, Janus reading more out of curiosity now and Virgil listening to his ancient mp3 player with headphones. Janus almost felt normal, the heat from their soulmate connection radiating from both their chests. He curled in tight, enjoying the warmth and dreading the next morning when Virgil would leave for work again.

Perhaps suing over his absence when he was cold was an  _ overreaction _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more Soulmate Aus @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr!


End file.
